Talk:No Rest for the Devious/@comment-3041875-20170911021245/@comment-24593235-20170911032608
Ben, thank you so much for taking the time to read and review every episode, and I apologize for not always making it easy for you; I really do appreciate the feedback that you give, and I'm glad you stuck out these 36 episodes and came to love the show as much as you do. I also apologize for the length of this episode, but we really wanted to go all out because it was the finale. And that includes flashbacks. Lots and lots of flashbacks, which I'm glad you liked all of. We thought it'd be a neat idea showing one for each act, from childhood to where they are now (the third act's being with each of their main significant others, which wasn't even intentional but I love how it worked out that way.) But yeah, glad you liked the butlers', Jose's, Joanna's, and the weird one that was sort of Liz central but included all the main employers. I'm also happy you liked what we did with Ben and Jennifer, as well as named the baby Alex!! I came up with that idea all the way whenever we came up with the storyline and I was hoping you being the dork for Lost that you are would love it, which you did, which is great. Ben gets his daughter who he'll co-parent with Jennifer... and maybe he'll even get back together with Jennifer, if that's how you wish to interpret it. Also glad that you're happy with the Juan reveal, having been the one to kill Brad. That was a nice scene to write, as Josh really deserved his own bit of closure regarding Brad's death. Of course there's the Nadia stuff later on, but this was his moment to shine and really be able to make peace, thus concluding his season-long arc. You didn't much comment on it, but Joanna was also part of that scene which I thought I was a nice moment for their friendship, also mirroring Season 1 in a way as Josh/Joanna/Juan was a bit of a dynamic in the first two episodes of the series. It's nice that you liked everything with Ali and Liz, Ali putting Liz's mind at ease, the engagement, and Ali's visit with Fiona. One last Ali/Fiona scene felt very necessary because that was a rather big arc for Ali this season, and also it did parallel Ali/Jorgio in 2x01, like you said. Ali's journey the whole show really has been about finding herself and finding peace, which she's finally able to accomplish by the end of the episode with Liz (who it's hinted at is carrying their child, something you didn't comment on), Ben, Jennifer, and Alex. One big happy family. I'm very happy with how everything started making sense to you regarding Nadia, like when you began suggesting Mary was her partner, but still not realizing Mary is Nadia until moment that she said it. And I'm also very happy with how you responded to that in general. I don't think you've expressed it as much in this review, but through Twitter DMs and such you've responded very positively to the Nadia/Mary twist and that makes me so happy. We knew that was gonna be our biggest finale reveal, and back in 3x10 when you pretty much said you felt nothing for Mary's character that made me a little nervous that you wouldn't end up liking the twist. I'm glad I was wrong. I also hope that Mary's actions all make sense now, why her relationship with Rena was always very strained. Most of your complaints, I believe, were mainly creative decisions on our part to keep her more aligned with Nadia so that it made sense when the reveal took place. I hope I'm making sense right now lol. But yeah, glad you love Nadia, the twist, and her character in general. Everything you just said describing her was nice to read. You say Joe choosing to kill them all is a bit unsettling, but these aren't your average villains. Nadia's got this whole organization built up, blowing up churches and whatnot; hell, she was about to destroy the world, whether or not that was her intention. In his head she was far too dangerous to let live, really. Joanna also would've had a say in this too, and having been so closely associated with Nadia once before, being a firsthand witness to her crimes and what her followers do, she would be much more in favor of sealing their fate rather than letting there be the slightest of chances that Nadia could somehow get away. Anyways, I'm glad you loved the whole final act with all the different endings. Those were all very fun to conceive as we kept coming up with more and more stuff we wanted for each character, like Juanita framing Strange and then being arrested again anyway lol. Ben's with Ali and their whole big family is probably my favorite as well, all celebrating Thanksgiving and such; it was a beautiful picture. Also glad you enjoyed the series ending, with a new devious butler having been killed, and Joe now being in the position of the employer. It all came full circle. As for Rena and Silvia, like I said on Twitter, that was a last minute inclusion because we felt the two of them needed closure as well. Glad you liked it! I'm not really surprised by your complaints (Joanna's body, Rochelle's hiring), but I'm glad that, in the grand scheme of things, they're pretty irrelevant to you and your view of the finale. What I am disappointed by, however, is how you received Val's death. To us, Val having complications and Ben being left to prioritize Val or the baby, choosing the baby, was the perfect way to conclude the story. It was a way for Ben to show his assertiveness, as in any other case you would almost always prioritize the mother, and it was all a nice, quiet way for Val to go. Ben is not an over the top character, and him giving Val a very clean send off is very much his style. You say it was more just handed to him than anything, but he pretty much indirectly caused it. It was Val's numerous attempts of destroying Ben's life that killed her. First there was her getting thrown during the church explosion (when she had Selena go after him for accusing her of rape), then she got stabbed by the Devious Butler when going to confront Ben after he got mad at her over the Theresa stuff, and then she endured all those stairs when she was supposed to be on bed rest, again trying to confront Ben, this time when he was suing her. While Ben has kept his head up and not let Val bring him down this whole time, she's slowly been killing herself by endangering her child, a child Ben so desperately wants more than anything else in the world. Ultimately, Val's revenge backfired on her. Ben endured all of Val's wrath, and got everything he wanted in the end. I am glad though that you like it more when looking back and that you acknowledge there are a lot of good aspects regarding it, so for that I'm happy. Yay for Joe winning best butler of the episode (honestly could've seen it being Joe, Josh or Ben), and yay for Josh winning best butler of the season; I agree with both of those choices. Again, thank you so much for taking your time to read and review (and read this reply lol), and I'm so glad you you enjoyed the season and series as much as you did. I look forward to the rest of your review!